callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ASM1
Regarding trivia and general input Why does the trivia and about half the information keep insisting that the Speakeasy variant of the gun is a reference to the BOII PaP weapon? It's likely that they both are using the same reference point in that the gun looks like a Tommy Gun, and by extension Speakeasys were owned by the Mafia, whom were notorious for using the Tommy Gun. I really don't think we should be drawing similarities to the BOII gun, since that's a completely different model gun, that just happens to use the same reference name. Drawing a comparison between the two is like saying the Panzerfaust of Ghosts is a reference to the Panzerfaust of WW2. It's a reference to the same thing no doubt, but it's not a reference to that which came before. 17:34, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :"Raven's wing Is that anon just going to keep b*tching until we let him keep that IRL stuff about the Thompson in the ASM-1 article or something? :Because his logic is basically "I don't think it's a reference to the M1927 so stop calling it one or implying it's one"." :No Raven, I'm not asking you to put IRL info in to the article, because I'm aware of COD:IRL. I'm asking for the page to have a correct reference. Simply bunging the reference on here to go the last gun to use a similar reference is not what the reference infers. Both the Speakeasy of BOII and AW refer to the same thing, so both pages should reflect as such, we shouldn't be claiming that any later reference that refers to something that a previous game has refereed to is therefore a reference to that. 17:43, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::You asked me to reword the entry, so I did. 17:58, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :::The rewording still essentially points the reference back to the Speakeasy of BOII. If anything, we should just use the same trivia point on the M1927's page. If you still want it to point to the Speakeasy, then it can simply be worded as "Like the M1927 in Black Ops II, "Speakeasy" is a reference to the establishments that sold alcohol illegally during the prohibition era, as they were nicknamed "Speak-easies"". Which points the user to the correct reference without making it seem like it's just a reference to a past gun that did the same thing. 18:07, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :::: And how do we determine what the "correct" reference is? And how does saying that the weapon "resembles" the M1927 imply a direct and intentional reference to the BOII weapon? 18:13, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Because it's far more likely that they used a similar naming stratagem to Treyarch in that the ASM looks like a Tommy Gun and should therefore related to the Mafia somehow. And just pushing it back to how it resembles a gun that used the same naming is a bit iffy. You could also say it resembles the Thompson SMG of the WW2 CoDs. Or you could get away with saying something silly like how the L86 resembles the Enfiled. It's far better to simply state the where the name originates from instead of pairing it up with another gun that has used said reference. 18:18, December 7, 2014 (UTC) So instead we should start speculating about name origins in the absence of evidence, I presume? The entry as written simply states that the "Speakeasy" looks like the M9127. Not that it is a reference to the M1927. 18:21, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :There's also absence of evidence that it is a direct reference to the BOII PaP weapon. So if all that leaves is with is that the gun looks similar to another one, it losses it's trivial status and should be removed, per COD:TRIVIA. 18:23, December 7, 2014 (UTC)